Black Market Baby
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: AU! September, 1996: Baby Will Reed was kidnapped by his babysitter and sold on the black market. 20 years later, Will Moreau meets a young widower, Sonny Kiriakis in Paris, who is more connected to Will then they both realize. WILSON. Past!Paulson
1. Chapter 1

**I've always wondered what it would be like if we were to see a storyline about a full-grown adult who learns they have been sold on the black market. So, thus, yet another WilSon AU.**

 **A little background: In 1996, baby Will was kidnapped by his babysitter and sold on the black market. The only reason they found him was because Carrie saw that babysitter at a mall. They found out where she took him, and eventually got him back, of course. Due to the SORASing of Will back in 2009, Will was actually born in 1992, so he would have been kidnapped in 1993.**

 **This takes place in 2016. This is also PaulSon, but only in flashbacks.**

 _ **September 1993**_

Roman, Bo, Hope, and John worked tirelessly to find Will. Eventually, John found out he was sold on the black market. The only way to find him was to find out who he was sold to. Unfortunately, those records were sealed even under extenuating circumstances. The babysitter- Mary- completely disappeared off the face of the earth. No one could find her.

"There's got to be some way to find her. Private investigators, bounty hunters…" Sami was freaking out. Her son has been missing for over a week now.

Hope shook her head sadly. "She's gone, Sami. I'm so sorry."

"NO! No, you are _not_ giving up!" Sami yelled. "My son is still out there! Please, you can't…" She started crying.

"There are no more leads. We've hit a dead end." Hope replied, her voice shaking.

Sami started taking short breaths. This can't be happening. Her baby boy, the one person in the world who loved her without judgement… Sami slowly sank to the floor, then she started screaming hysterically.

"Sami!" Marlena knelt by her and tried to comfort her.

Sami stood up and started pounding Austin's chest. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE LOVED ME INSTEAD OF CARRIE, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!"

Marlena and John pulled Sami away, and she kept screaming and crying.

XXX

 _One month later…_

Elizabeth Anderson held her newly adopted son in her arms. They said his name was Will, but she could change it if she wants. But, she decided to keep it Will. Will Anderson has a nice ring to it. All she knew about his birth parents was that they were mentally unstable, unfit to be parents. She took him in to get a checkup, and there was an irregularity with his date of birth. The adoption agency claimed that Will was born on April 5, 1992, but the pediactrician said he should not be that old.

"I'm sorry. I'll call the agency to find out what went wrong." Elizabeth said. She headed home and tried to get in touch with the adoption agency, but the number had been disconnected. She looked for the address in the phonebook, and tried to get it from an operator, but no luck. What the heck was going on? Then it occurred to her: someone must have sold Will on the black market. She picked up the phone to call the police, but thought against it. She found out a few years ago that she is unable to have children. Since then, she and Michael have been trying to adopt. If they report that someone sold Will to them, who knows how long it would be before they could adopt again? She swallowed and slowly put the phone receiver back in the cradle.

Elizabeth was still curious about Will's real parents, however. All she was about to find out was that they were really young when they had Will and that they lived somewhere in the Mid-western United States. She eventually found out Will's parents' names were Sami Brady and Lucas Horton.

 **Okay, I know this is short, but next chapter will be longer, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Twenty-four Years Later..._

Will Anderson walked down the steps of his small, single-family home. He sighed and surveyed the spotless living room and hallway going to the kitchen. He set the alarm and left for his favorite bakery for a croissant and coffee before heading to work.

 _La Tribune_ is a 3-decade old monthly business oriented magazine. They post articles of up and coming businesses and businessmen and women. Will sat at his cubicle.

" _Bonjour_ , Will."

" _Bonjour_ , Maurice."

"How is your mother?" Maurice asked.

Will sighed inwardly. Elizabeth was diagnosed with a terminal illness the previous winter, and she is not getting better. "She's going to be fine."

"That's good. She is in my prayers." Maurice said. He held up a file. "I have your newest assignment."

 _"Merci."_ Will said.

 _"De rien."_ Maurice said as he walked off.

Will studied the file of his next assignment. ' _Hmm...Sonny Kiriakis...born August 7, 1991...Director of Titan Paris...widowed. Sounds interesting.'_

XXX

Sonny Kiriakis sat at a table at an outdoor cafe near the Titan building. It has been almost ten months since that horrible night, and he still had nightmares. He tried shaking them off, thinking of other things. His family wants him to go to grief counseling, but he's too proud.

He turned his gaze towards the shops across the street. A gay couple walked hand-in-hand down the street. One of them looked Asian. Sonny's eyes welled up with tears. They reminded him of...

 _'No.'_ He shook his head vigorously and blinked away his tears. _'I can't afford to break down now. Not today. I have an interview to get ready for.'_

XX

Will walked through the highly polished foyer of the Titan building to the stainless steel elevators. The coorperate offices were on the top floor. Titan Paris is one of the few skyscrapers just within view of the Eiffel Tower. Will stepped off the elevator and walked up to a secretary.

"Pardon, I'm here for an interview with Monseur Kiriakis." Will said. "I'm Will Anderson."

"One moment." The secretary pressed a button on the phone. "Monseur Kiriakis, your 10:00 interview is here."

"Merci, Anastasie. Send him in." A voice spoke over the phone.

Anastasie pointed to a large, mahogany, set of double doors. "Go right ahead in."

"Merci." Will said. He walked into the office, which was bright and spacious with a floor to ceiling window. A desk sat by the window with two leather chairs in front of the desk. Shelves lined the walls, and a small grandfather clock sat in one corner. But what amazed Will most was the young man occupying this office. Sonny was of average height and build. He had jet black hair that contrasted with his fair skin, a long nose, and clear blue eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. What Will saw were steel tight doors with a combination he just had to crack. "Bounjour, Monseur Kiriakis. I am Will Anderson from La Tribune."

"Bonjour, and please, call me Sonny." Sonny replied. Will was about his height with blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. He was handsome. 'No. I can't.' He cleared his throat and stood up and extended his hand. Will shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Will replied. They sat.

"So...what does La Tribune want to know?" Sonny asked with a smile.

"First, would you mind if I record this conversation?" Will asked.

"Not at all."

"Excellent." Will pulled out a tape recorder, pressed "record", and set it on the desk. "So...Sonny Kiriakis, CEO of Titan Paris at the ripe old age of 24. That's quite an accomplishment at such a young age."

Sonny shrugged. "It's the family business. I took business classes in college."

"Did you start working for Titan then?" Will asked.

"No. Actually, I started a coffeehouse called Common Grounds in Salem, where I'm from." Sonny replied. "And no, it's not Massachusettes. It's a different Salem, in the midwest."

"Sounds fun. I love the wordplay: Common Grounds. That's genius." Will commented. "Who's running your coffeehouse now?"

"Actually, I remodeled it to become a coffeehouse by day, club by night." Sonny replied. "I renamed it Club TBD."

"Oh. What does TBD stand for?"

"To Be Determined." Sonny replied. "We couldn't think of a name, so it stuck."

"'We'? You and your wife?" Will asked.

There was a flicker of sadness in Sonny's eyes. "Husband, actually. But, he wasn't the one I was talking about. I had a business partner and friend."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, from serving coffee to running an international coorperation. What was the journey like? Full of changes, I imagine?" Will asked.

"Oh, yeah. It was quite an adjustment." Sonny replied.

"Why the big career change?" Will asked.

Sonny was silent for a minute, then he shrugged. "I just wanted to do something different. You know...make a difference. My brother-in-law, who is also my cousin, spent years legitimizing this business, and I would like to keep it up."

Will looked confused. "Wait, you married your cousin?"

"Oh, no." Sonny laughed softly. "My husband and I just had a few relatives in common."

"Oh." Will nodded.

"Anyway, I would have loved to create a legacy my kids would be proud of, but...I can't have kids of my own." Sonny admitted, to his surprise.

"Um, you do know there's surrogacy, right?" Will asked.

Sonny narrowed his eyes at Will in annoyance. "Yes, I am very well aware. But, my husband and I tried a couple years ago, but, I found out I'm infertile."

"Oh." Will blushed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. That was-that was rude. I apologize."

"It's okay. You didn't know." Sonny said sincerely.

Will cleared his throat and turned off his tape recorder. "Okay, that's all the questions I have for this interview. Thank you for your time."

They stood up. "Wait, Will...where are you from?"

"Uh, I was born in the United States, but I was given up for adoption when I was around a year and a half." Will replied. "Why?"

"You just...you look a little like my sister-in-law." Sonny said. He laughed softly and shook his head. "But that's just a coincidence, I'm sorry."

"Oh. Well, I guess I have one of those faces." Will shrugged. "Once I've typed up the article, I will show it to you to make sure you're okay with it before handing it to my editor."

"Sounds good." Sonny nodded. They shook hands. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Will."

"Same here." Will said, smiling. They held hands for a few seconds and stared at each other. Will snapped out of it, cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Again, thank you for your time. I'll call you once I've written the article." He headed for the door. "Au revoir."

"Au revoir." Sonny sat down. Will was kind of cute and nice and smart... He shook his head. No...he wasn't ready for that quite yet.

 _Six years ago..._

 _Sonny walked through the crowded, two-story house. An old friend of his invited him to a party, and he was just passing through. The house was narrow and slightly slanted, due to being on a steep hill. Sonny didn't really know anyone, so, it was a bit awkward. He made his way up to the rooftop deck. The view wasn't much, but he could see the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance._

 _"Nice view, huh?"_

 _Sonny turned around to see an incredibly handsome Japanese man around his age walking up to the guard rail. He smiled. "I've seen nicer. You ever been to Santorini?"_

 _"Afraid not." The man replied. He leaned back against the rail. "Are you from there, or...?"_

 _Sonny chuckled. "No. I'm actually from Houston. I moved to Dubai two years ago, then three months ago, I moved back to the States with my mom."_

 _"Oh, it's just you and your mom?"_

 _"No, my dad had already moved to Salem in the midwest last August." Sonny replied. "My older brother Alex moved to Phoenix for school, and my older brothers Vic and Joe both still live in Dubai."_

 _"Sounds exciting." The man replied. "I am originally from Nagoya, Japan. My mom moved here about ten years before I was born."_

 _"What about your dad?"_

 _The man sighed sadly. "My dad died before I was born."_

 _"Oh. I'm so sorry." Sonny said, slightly embarrassed._

 _The man shook his head. "Don't be. So, I know your brothers' names, but I don't know yours."_

 _Sonny blushed deeply. "God, I keep making embarrassing mistakes tonight, don't I? I'm Sonny. Sonny Kiriakis."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Sonny." The man said, shaking his hand. "I'm guessing you already know who I am."_

 _"Um...no." Sonny said. "Am I supposed to?"_

 _The man was surprised. "Well, not really, but...do you follow baseball?"_

 _"Not really." Sonny shrugged. "Why?"_

 _"I'm Paul Narita. Pitcher for the San Francisco Giants?" Paul replied, surprised._

 _"Oh, you're a professional athlete?" Sonny asked._

 _"I am." Paul replied, smiling._

 _"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, too, Paul."_

 **So, I just realized the way that Will and Sonny met was a tad similar to how Christian and Anastasia from Fifty Shades of Gray met. I can assure you: this fanfic will be nothing like Fifty Shades.**


End file.
